Hydromancy Spells
Mikelle is a talented Hydromancer who has developed a wide variety of spells. He primarily focuses on mental augmentation and illusions, but has notably developed several types of Hydromantic precognition as well. Corporal Ally Reinforcement Your allies are extensions of yourself. Empower them as such. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to strengthen parts of a willing target's body. This acts as Body Reinforcement for them at one-half effectiveness. Seeded targets can be enhanced at full effectiveness. This may cause damage. Autocannibalism Rather than strengthen yourself will willpower, you drain yourself for it. * Active - Temporarily weaken a section of your body (arm, leg, torso, head) for up to two willpower. Body part becomes temporarily weakened or crippled. Unspent willpower gained this way is lost within an hour. Any Body Reinforcement effect over that area is cancelled when Autocannibalism is used. You may spend twice the Willpower gained this way to regain full functionality of the body part early. Autocannibalism of the torso or head can lead to permanent damage. Breathless You do not need to breathe, but it helps. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, you no longer need to breathe to survive. Breathing is still necessary for full functionality. Body Reinforcement You can generally enhance your self through Willpower. See main page. Combat High You can make good use of natural adrenaline. * Passive - When entering a fight for the first time in a day, you gain 5 willpower. This may put you above your maximum willpower limit. Flame Retardant You're fire proof. * Passive - At the cost of two maximum willpower, you cannot catch fire normally, and you are resistant to overheated environments. * Active - You may pay willpower to increase your resistance to heat. First of Clay Mankind was first sculpted from the red earth. You are just returning to your roots. * By lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to permanently alter your appearance. You may freely mold the shape and color of your features, but you cannot make any functional differences. Fists of Iron Your skin is as stone, your knuckles as metal. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, your hands become harder and highly resistant to damage. GTFO Maneuver By combining illusions, highly enhanced speed, and light based Geomancy, you can bug the hell out. * Active - By paying 8 willpower, you can flee from an encounter with little chance of failure. Requires three circuits attuned to Light. Healthiness You are resistant to bodily decay. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you are immune to common diseases. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can diagnose anything wrong with your body. Overclock You can force your body to the limits. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to strengthen parts of your body. Each willpower spent acts as two towards Body Reinforcement. Has a high chance of causing damage. Has no effective limit. Permanent Reinforcement Your body is thrumming with its own energy. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, your entire body is permanently under the effects equivalent to one willpower's worth of Body Reinforcement. No chance of damage, and does not count towards Body Reinforcement limits. Precision You are very acute with your hands. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you get +5 to all crafting rolls outside of combat. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, this bonus increases to +10. Divination Biological Identification You can use Willpower to figure out what sort of creature a sample is from. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can identify a creature by any organic matter from it. Knowledge of the organism increases detail. Danger Precognition You can see the danger of the immediate future. * Passive - At the cost of 10 maximum willpower, you will receive a nonspecific warning 6 seconds before you are endangered. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you may temporarily increase the warning time by 6 seconds. This effect can stack up to 10 times. Graffiti You can sense your own willpower regardless of distance. * Passive - While a target remains Tagged or Charged (see Painting Elementalism and Art Infusion), you have a general sense of its location and condition. Mastery of One's Fate You can control your future self as you would your present. * By spending an action paying 8 willpower, you get +1 to ALL rolls made within the next 24 hour period. Overlapping uses stack. Overuse has a chance to cost maximum willpower. Material Identification You can use Willpower to figure out a substance and its properties. * Passive - You can identify materials you have already observed, and measure a sample's density, mass, volume, and molecular structure automatically. Optimized Development You can see the best future for improvement. See main page. Prophetic Art You can paint the future. * By paying 5 willpower when spending an action to paint, you may predict the future of yourself or any model present. The resulting painting will thematically reflect an upcoming event for the target. You do not regain willpower nor lose stress when making a prophetic painting. Remote Viewing Harness the supreme power of True Sight through information filtering * By paying 9 willpower and lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to cast true sight centered around any target anywhere in reality. Requires some method of uniquely distinguishing the target, such as position, a sample, or a unique description. If this is the first time using the chosen identifier and it is complex, up to two additional actions will be consumed in preparation. * You are blind for the active duration of the ritual, and any movement, use of magic, or interruptions will disrupt the viewing. * By paying 3 additional willpower, you may provide a live audio-visual illusion of your target for the benefit of anyone present. * Counts as a use of True Sight. External Spells Art Absorption You can take back what is yours. * Active - You can consume the Charged X status of artwork to regain X willpower. This does not harm the piece. * Active - You can destroy a Charged X Geomantic Artwork to regain Xd3 willpower. Art Infusion You can make your art even more yours. * Active - By paying 5X willpower when creating artwork, you grant it the status Charged X. * This can be applied to Geomantic Art. Brute Force Dispel You may overrun magic with your own. [[Brute Force Dispel|''See main page.]] Energy Sap You can force out non-magical energy, be it potential, kinetic, electromagnetic, nuclear... * Active - By paying willpower, you can dissipate energy of any form from anything you touch in the form of heat. Greater concentrations of energy and living targets require more willpower to be effective. Eschew Materials You can mimic chemical processes with magic. * Active - By paying 4 willpower, you can forgo simple catalysts in chemical reactions. Very inefficient. Mold You can force materials into a more malleable form. * Active - By paying willpower, you can make solid material more pliable. One Willpower can turn a handful of dirt into perfect clay. Two can do the same for stone. Three can do the same for steel. Molecular Filtration You can separate chemicals with your mind. * Active - By paying 3 willpower, you gain +15 to chemical crafting checks. SEP Field Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, you make individuals much less likely to pay attention to your immediate surroundings. Sufficiently focused individuals, those with strong mental defenses or inhuman minds, or those already paying attention are less affected. Shatterpoint You can break things with your fists. * Active - By paying willpower, you can shatter rigid materials. You have limited control over where the shards fly. Harder and more exotic materials require more willpower. Special Ingredient You can infuse your chemicals with magic. * Active - By paying 1 willpower when crafting chemicals, you can infuse them with your magic. Does nothing. Willpower Blast You can launch willpower as a semi-physical projectile. * Active - By paying 5 Willpower, you can launch an orb of it from your hands. Does nothing, but probably can build into new spells. Looks cool. Willpower Coating You can manifest your willpower in a semi-physical state. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can coat it over parts of your body as an energy that is somewhat hostile to everything but you. Looks cool. Illusion Aisthephagy You can reabsorb your own illusions. ''See main page. Attention Grabber You can direct others' focus via Willpower. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can make an image, object, or person more noticeable. Combat Illusion Hide a real attack under an illusion. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you can create a single audio-visual-tactile illusion of an attack and disguise a real one. Deceptive Illusion You can can obscure belief. * Active - By paying 1 additional willpower as you cast an illusion, you can make it more believable. Dispel Buffer Your illusions can take a hit before they pop. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, your illusions are capable of absorbing a small amount of energy before they begin to destabilize. Emotive Illusions You can influence how victims feel about your illusions. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can add a weak emotional component to an illusion you have created. Paying more increases strength. Flurry Attack One attack becomes a thousand. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you can create as many illusionary copies of it as you wish. Illusion Auto-cast You can efficiently automate the generic parts of your illusions. * Passive - Regain 10% of willpower spent on illusions. Rounds down. Illusion You can defy the senses of others. The more it strays from reality the easier it is to detect. * Passive - You gain a bonus to detecting illusions. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can create an Auditory Illusion for one target. Paying more increases subtlety. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can create a Tactile Illusion for one target. Paying more increases subtlety. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can create an Olfactory/Gustatory Illusion for one target. Paying more increases subtlety. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, you can create an Visual Illusion for one target. Paying more increases subtlety. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can mess with a target's sense of balance. Paying more increases subtlety. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can create a Nociceptive Illusion for one target. Paying more increases the pain and difficulty to dispel. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can create a Soporific Illusion for one target. Paying more increases potency and difficulty to dispel. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can numb a number of specific sensations for a target. Paying more increase effect and difficulty to dispel. Illusion Replication A company from a corpsman, a barrage from a bullet. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you may make any number of copies of an existing visual illusion you control. Illusion Solidity By infusing Willpower into imaginary manifestations, you can give them some sort of presence. See main page. Impossible Illusions You can envision that which cannot be. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can twist visual illusions in space-warping ways. Victims may suffer disorientation, vertigo, or sanity damage. Infuriating Illusion You mad, bro? * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, you can instill a deep and sudden sense of irritation and rage towards yourself. Invasive Illusion Your deception seeps deep. * Passive - At the cost of 2 maximum Willpower, individual illusions that cost more than 5 willpower are stronger and much harder to dispel. Invisibility You know the value of not being seen. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you can construct a visual illusion of invisibility over yourself. This takes less effort than a similar illusion, and is effective against exotic forms of sight. Invisible Box You can create nonexistent barriers. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can create an invisible, illusionary surface. Targets will treat it as tangible, though it is not solid and does not prevent passage. Sufficiently influenced individuals might have their muscles freeze up if they would run into it, as if they hit a real surface. Paying more increases effects. Killing Intent You can project your raw hatred. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, you can craft an illusion of your desire to kill a target in an attempt to paralyze them. Power scales with your hatred of the target and their fear of you. Layered Illusion You can hide illusions behind one another. * Passive - You can cover illusions with illusions. Layered Illusions cost 1 additional willpower for each illusion layer hiding beneath. If an illusion is dispelled, it reveals the illusion underneath. Sufficiently powerful attempts may remove multiple layers at once. Macabre Illusion You can abandon subtlety for full-blown terror. * Active - By paying 3 willpower, you can create a hard to dispel audio/visual/emotive illusion of a scene of horror. * Active - By paying 2 additional willpower, the scene acts as an impossible illusion as well. * Active - By paying any amount of additional willpower, the sense of dread is increased. Phantom Caress An illusive touch at your fingertips. * Passive - At the cost of 3 maximum Willpower, you can create soft tactile illusions at will. Recursive Illusion They can never escape. * Active - By paying 10 additional willpower as you cast an illusion, you can make it Recursive. Whenever your target dispels a Recursive Illusion, an exact copy is cast automatically. This copy is also Recursive. * Recursive illusions cannot be cast during combat, and will eventually degrade after a few hours. Stamina Sap Your Illusions take something with them when they end. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum willpower, whenever an enemy dispels one of your illusions, they will be forcibly drained of some energy. Sultry Illusion Overwhelm with eroticism. * Passive - You have an innate sense for catering illusions towards your target's fetishes. * Active - By paying 4 willpower, you can create a hard to dispel audio/visual/emotive/olfactory/gustatory illusion of a scene of lust. * Active - By paying any amount of additional willpower, the sense of lust is increased. Undetectable Illusion Your casting doesn't make the slightest bit of noise. * Passive - There is no way to detect the casting of your illusions without an extraordinary magical sense. Illusions can still be detected through flaws in the depiction. Universal Illusion Ensnarement Nobody can ignore your illusions. See main page. Vivid Illusions Your fake worlds are as detailed as reality. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, your illusions are harder to detect and dispel. Mental Arena of the Mind Your mind is your ideal terrain. * Passive - At the cost of five maximum willpower, you may confront mental invaders on the mental plane. * While in your mental plane, all your spells cost 0 willpower, though you may not scale them infinitely. You also control the surroundings. * Any damage your opponent suffers is transferred to their physical body. Any damage you suffer is relegated to a headache. * Enemies cannot escape without a great deal of effort or your permission. Calculator You have a Calculator in your brain. * Passive - At the cost of five maximum willpower, you gain a +5 bonus to all research and crafting action. * Passive - You can perform less complicated calculations instantly. Discern Lie You can catch a fib. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you gain a sense when a person talking to you lies. This is a very subtle form of mind reading, but it may be detected. Efficiency Ritual Your automatic processes can handle the most frequent of your spells. * Spend an action and choose a spell that costs 2 willpower or less. * Until you use this ritual again, the first time you cast the chosen spell each day costs no willpower. Empathy You can read emotions. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you gain a sense of how your target is feeling. This is a very subtle form of mind reading, but it may be detected. Improved Encoding You are better able to receive information. See main page. Improved Recollection You are better able to remember things. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you gain a bonus to memory * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, the passive bonus is temporarily increased. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you gain the chance to remember information that was removed from your mind. Information Overload Attack the mind with unfiltered knowledge. * Active - By paying 5 Willpower, you can induce a migraine in a target with a psychic attack. Not lethal or permanently damaging, but can be staggering and painful. Iterative Process Your short term thought patterns adapt towards your tasks. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum willpower, you gain a cumulative +1 bonus to training for each consecutive training action of the same subject. Maximum +5 bonus. Does not effect time skips. Knowledge Transfer You can copy and distribute your memories * By paying 3 willpower and lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to transmit up to a months worth of memories to a willing recipient. Memories sent in this manner are not natively encoded, so the recipient cannot understand them by default, unless they happen to have an extremely similar mind to you. * Large chunks of memories can be dangerous to impart. Mental Encryption Your mind is shrouded from observers. * Passive - At the cost of 1 maximum willpower, your mind is harder to read. * Active - By paying any amount of willpower, the obfuscation is increased. Mental Expulsion You can force people out of your mind. * Active - By paying any amount of Willpower, you can attempt to dislodge invaders. You know if you are successful, but not if you fail. You may choose to pay no willpower for a weak attempt. Mental Fork You can split your thought processes. [[Mental Fork|''See main page.]] Mental Fortification Your mind is surrounded by a thick wall. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, your mind is harder to invade. Mind Reading You have the capability to sort of tell what other people are thinking. ''See main page. Mind's Demesne You can further the fortifications of your mind. * By paying 2 willpower and lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to gain a decaying shield against ALL mental attacks. Shield has a half life of three days. Multiple shields stack in effectiveness and decay separately. Multitasked Production You can multitask your chemical production. * Active - By paying 3 willpower, you may take two chemical crafting actions simultaneously. You roll for each crafting check separately at twice normal difficulty. Catastrophic failures may compound. Multithreading You have trained your mind to handle some Hydromancy automatically. * Passive - You gain an unusable pool of 100 Willpower. Spells learned that cost maximum Willpower instead will take from this pool. Pattern Recognition Naturally arising patterns race through you mind. * Passive - At the cost of 1 maximum willpower, you can recognize and extrapolate linear trajectories automatically. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you gain a bonus to identifying runes and non-time-sensitive patterns. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you gain a bonus to identifying attack patterns. You can tell all possible attack vectors and all safe zones. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you gain a +15 bonus to Rune Crafting checks. Premind Encode Teach your premind a spell and a trigger. * By paying 5X willpower, you may spend an action to teach a single active hydromancy spell with cost X to your premind, along with a simple trigger command. * So long as there is Willpower in the premind's pool, whenever the trigger is met, it will cast the spell. * Your premind can only know a single spell/trigger at a time. Redoing the ritual will replace the spell/trigger. Protection from Lethe You have learned to protect your mind from the corrosive effects of Gaia. * Passive - You can cast magic. * Passive - Your belief in magic doesn't deteriorate. Silent Communication You have a form of one-way prototelepathy. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can send a short message mentally to a target in your line of sight. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, you can send a single still image mentally to a target in your line of sight. * Active - By paying 5 Willpower, you can send a short message or image to any target you have previously messaged. Willpower Partition Grant your premind willpower of its own. * You may spend an action to give up maximum willpower permanently and grant it to your premind. * For every three maximum willpower you sacrifice, the premind gains two maximum willpower. Rest Bliss You can make enjoyable activities more enjoyable. * Active - By paying 4 willpower, you lose one additional stress. Efficient Sleep You can condense sleep time. See main page. Regeneration You can heal fast. * Active - By paying 10 willpower, you gain a massive increase to your natural healing rate. Rejuvenating Rest Sleep is a time for healing. * Passive - At the cost of two maximum willpower, you gain a moderate increase to your natural healing rate when asleep. Restful Sleep You have learned to sleep better. See main page. Second Wind Willpower rejuvenates your body. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can temporarily negate tiredness. Sensory Anima Perception You can sense Life. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can send an invisible ping of energy in a line. If it reaches Life, it will return. Dead Eye You can line your shot without worry. * Passive - At the cost of 2 maximum willpower, as long as you have a passing familiarity with the weapon, you can make any regular shot with perfect accuracy, assuming reasonable conditions. You may make trick shots with reduced accuracy. * Active - By paying willpower, you can compensate for unreasonable conditions. Directional False Sight You have learned a pale imitation of True Sight. * Active - By paying 5 Willpower, you gain True Sight in a small cone and are otherwise blinded. Blindness persists for a duration afterwards. Enhanced Perception Your senses are above average. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you have a general boost to perception. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to further increase your senses. Lethal Targeting You know where to strike hardest, and where to avoid being struck. * Passive - At the cost of 1 maximum willpower, you gain a sense of lethal points on all human bodies. Upgraded Vision Your eyes have multiple settings. ''See main page.'' Willpower Detection Your ears can hear the glint of Hydromancy. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you can hear significant expenditures of willpower. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, your ears gain the ability to notice active willpower expenditure.